


My story (Levi)

by billystar



Series: We make pretty shitty Romeos huh? [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically Levi telling his backstory up until where he first meets Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My story (Levi)

**Author's Note:**

> It's recommended that you read Falling Foundations as well as this one otherwise it's kinda a pointless fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy darlings~

It's surprising to find myself back in the mess which I tried to escape from. I started my life out on in the back alleys of the the French capital, stealing food, money and whatever else I could get my hands on since being an orphan on the streets wasn't exactly bringing in the money.

I developed my skills in silence and observation ever since I can remember then at the age of eleven things started getting rough since I was a nearly a teen. I turned to weapons, anything I could get my hands on really - mainly switchblades and Swiss army knives but if I was lucky I could take a pistol from the back pocket of an unsuspecting thug. 

Ammo was hard to come by and guns were loud so I only found use in selling them to older teens trying to get into the more powerful gangs. This carried on for several years till I was thirteen and some all powerful drug lord I had dealt a gun to when he was a nobody wanted me to help him in whatever jobs possible. This is where I met Hanji who was currently the guy's whore and also a cousin I didn't know existed. 

We both worked for the guy until I was sixteen and had saved up enough money to escape from the shit hole we called home on a ferry to England. To get even more money I decided to kill the guy, steal his drugs and then sell them off. That was my first kill but it was to help me and my family so I deemed it as the right thing to do - now I think about it I was also cleaning up the streets in the process.

So, when I was sixteen me and Hanji travelled across the sea to England and went straight to London. At this point I developed an obsession with cleanliness, since I was constantly dirty in France I decided it was only right to keep everything in England the complete opposite of how it was before. We spent a couple of years doing odd jobs that didn't require us to use the English language but we did eventually learn it well enough to apply to the military. 

We told ourselves it was to payback for all the crimes we committed but we both knew it was because we missed the feeling of danger coursing through our veins.

It took us two years to complete the training and join the Military officially. Where I joined the armed forces or the Garrison as it was nicknamed. Hanji joined the police because of her fascination with information. Her exact reasoning was, and I quote, 'I can find out so much shit about people you will crap out your mouth'. 

I first met Erwin when I joined the Garrison, he was already a major and could actually put up with my shitty attitude so we became close enough friends for me to reveal my past.

As our skills progressed we rose in rank and after five years Erwin became commander and I became lance corporal. I gained a squad which consisted of the now deceased, Erd, Petra, Gunter and Auuro. They were little shits but like Erwin I grew close to them and revealed a few tidbits about my past which they were willing to accept. 

I was content with this life until Hanji dug up a truckload of shit on the Garrison. I didn't want to be dealing with crap that could get me into trouble given the fact I was probably already a wanted criminal in France so I gathered my squad, Erwin and Hanji proposing that we start and gang that cleared up all the shit in the city that the Garrison and police didn't want to deal with.

And so we were the first seven members of the Legion. It was only a small amount of time till two of Erwin's acquaintances joined our ranks: Mike and Nanaba, they were odd at first but after a while, I adjusted and started to think of them as friends.

Believe it or not by the time I was twenty-five I still had a fuck tonne of money from where I killed the drug lord and Erwin had money from his rich, dead parents. We bought a whole upscale apartment complex and renovated it to our desires, Hanji still continued to work for the police and managed to steal around half their weapons without the lazy assholes realising.

We completed assignments given to us by other gang members or public authority figures, earning money or weapons each time till we were filthy rich and practically swimming in guns.

Erwin went back to the graduation ceremonies for two years since he was a retired commander but his real purpose was to recruit members for the Legion. He tried again on the third year and we didn't have much hope but instead of returning by himself he came with six brats following at his heels.

Ymir, Christa, Jean, Marco, Sasha and Connie.

That began the six months of heavy training and then the next six months of on and off fighting with the newly formed gang called The Titans.

A little more than a year after we recruited some of the 104th graduation squad (aka present day where I'm now twenty-nine) Marco was killed and found out to be a titan; Eren Jaeger walked through my office doors with his shitty attitude and tight fitting suit pants that made his ass look amazing and I may or may not have become incredibly intrigued by the suspiciousness of the kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku


End file.
